Why Are We Waiting?
by NotQuiteBerserk
Summary: The combined forces of evil have Camelot surrounded, but why are the not attacking? Oneshot. No Slash. Crack.


**This is inspired by the amazing news that next Saturday those of us that are lucky enough to live in the UK will have Doctor Who **_**immediately **_**followed by Merlin **_**on the same channel**_**. You've just got to love the BBC at time like this, you wait for months for your favourite shows then they air on the same night xD**

**To those reading more than a week after this was published, surely you remember that momentous day when Doctor Who and Merlin where on the same night and it wasn't a Dave (or Watch or Gold, whatever) repeat**

**On another note – have I watched **_**Sherlock **_**a worrying amount of times if I sent a text comprising of: 'BORED!' to a friend and only realised after I had pressed send what I had done?**

**Disclaimer: I started clearing out my room this month and I've cleared out the wardrobe of doom, which contained stuff from when I was in year 4 (I don't know how that translates for the American readers, but I was about 9-10… considering I'm 18 now…), well the rights to Merlin weren't even in there so I guess I still don't own it :-(**

* * *

><p>The combined forces of evil had surrounded the barely repaired city of Camelot. There had once been a time when the kingdom was thought to be unconquerable, but now she was still recovering from the treacherous blow of her once beloved daughter. The Lady Morgana – at one time, the champion of the people, now hated and feared by the majority of the citizens – had taken the crown in the most unexpected turn of events. Not one of the common people had noticed her slow transformation from loving ward to hateful daughter… although now it was mentioned, she <em>had<em> been smirking a bit more than normal recently.

And so the city had survived another attack from someone else that Uther had pissed off. But with the king indisposed and the Prince still unwilling to take the crown with his father yet living, the city had never looked more vulnerable.

Two men stood on the wall, gazing out onto the oncoming army, both had been through hell and back for the other. Both had their fortunes already dictated by destiny, but neither could possibly imagine a life where the weight of the world did not rest on their shoulders.

Arthur spoke first.

"Why aren't they attacking?" he asked, more to himself than to his companion, he had no expectations of Merlin having any knowledge of the way his enemies thought. To his surprise, the man responded.

"They're waiting." was the warlock's uncharacteristically cryptic reply, perhaps he had been spending far too much time talking to the dragon.

"Well, I'm sure we could all have worked that one out _idiot_, waiting for _what_ exactly?"

Merlin struggled for a moment trying to find words to describe the situation which would not completely destroy Arthur's view of the world. "It is not yet time for them to attack sire."

"You haven't had anywhere near enough to drink mate." Came Gwain's voice from somewhere behind Arthur.

"Merlin, any time you want to start talking sense…" said Arthur ignoring Gwain's statement as more of his usual 'booze talk' (where the knight had come from was a complete mystery, he doesn't say anything for the rest of the fic so you should probably forget about him).

Merlin sighed, why was it always he who had to explain all the ridiculous scenarios they ended up in to the Prat? "Arthur, they can't attack yet because… because… well sire…" damn it, he was going to have to tell the truth "because Doctor Who hasn't finished yet sire."

"Well why you didn't say that in the first place! Honestly Merlin! Sometimes I really wonder if you were born that incompetent or if you spend effort working on it. You seem to know the schedule, when do they attack?"

Merlin, who wasn't going to question his master's acceptance of the state of affairs, answered quickly "Well Doctor Who finishes at seven fifty, add a minute or two for the programme trailers, and half a min for the 'previously' bit, I'd say we've got about ten minutes."

There was a slightly awkward silence as Arthur took in this information and tried to think of an appropriate response "Right well… fancy a game of card whilst we're waiting?"


End file.
